The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants
by superhackerpriestess
Summary: What happens when you find magical pants that fit the short one, the tall one, the athletic one, and even the skinny one? SUMMARY INSIDE! -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter One

_**A VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

-Hiya! It's Wingweaver25 here to bring ya another YGO fanfic story! Hurray! **throws confetti **lol

Anyway, this is probably gonna be a darn good story, since I was thinking about this one day, during a yard sale. I was reading the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and thought,_ Why not do a YGO story on this?_ Seriously. And, _this story is gonna be rated **T**_ because the most bad stuff in this is gonna be cursing, passionate make out scenes and other stuff, which I will say later on down the road…

~This story's going to be supporting _**Puppyshipping **_**AND**_** Puzzleshipping (that's why I put Yugi and Joey's name in the search thingy-they aren't gonna be paired, but they will have the main focus of LOVE on them.)**_ I am definitely going to put _**Tendershipping **_**AND **_**Bronzeshipping**_ in the sequel, so don't worry-no one's gonna be left behind.

~_**GENRE: Romance/General/Friendship/Hurt & Comfort **_(Since I can only add two of these on for the summary).

~If I remember correctly, this is going to be sort of **AU**-I think. And this is gonna be told in _**third person, **_but when you see italics and bold in this story, _**that's going to be YUGI telling the story, as the narrator.**_

~Also, I've made Yugi about _**5'5"**_ in this story. Think about it: If Joey, Marik, and Ryou are putting the pants on-and they are TALL-there would be no way in hell that Yugi would fit into those pants. So, cheer if ya happy for that minor adjustment… or not…

~FINALLY, enjoy the story, but first, the summary!

* * *

_**SUMMARY:**_

_One day, while at the mall, Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Marik are shopping for clothes for when they all separated during Summer Vacation. When Joey finds this "magical" pants that "happens to fit them all", they decided that this is what they've been looking for! Something to bond them even when they are all separated from their hometown in Kentucky!_

_Joey Wheeler has been playing tennis ever since middle school, so when his dad decided to let him go to Tennessee to a Tennis camp, Joey was very anxious! He was going to make friends, and have an awesome time in Tennessee playing tennis. When put onto a team, he meets Seto Kaiba, his team's coach. He doesn't even try to get his attention until he was put up against Seto and actually defeats him-the best at the camp! Seto decides to watch out for Joey. Who knows what plans these two have, especially when Joey has the special pants at a most needed time?_

_Ryou Yuuki parents have been separated since birth. He's been living with his mother ever since he was only seven, and ten years later, he has decided to go see his dad once and for all. However, when he goes to California to see him, he finds out that his dad is actually going to re-marry! And they are all blond Republicans with no care for the world at all, which Ryou can't stand. Could Ryou's life get much worse?_

_Marik Ishtar decided to stay home, with his two sister, his mom and dad, to work on a documentary all about-nothing. He has a lame job-working at the mall in a food court-and decides that he has had enough. That is, until a certain middle schooler comes in and changes his outlook on life._

_Yugi Muto was enthralled that he had grew six inches over the last two summers. :) And to make things much better, his mom wants him over in Japan, helping his grandfather out with his shop. His mom and dad haven't always been the closest, yet they have kept in touch. Anyways, as he was helping his grandpa out one day, Yami Hikawa saves him when he falls off a ladder. Yugi develops feelings for him, however, Yami's family, along with his own, had a long rivalry, which involved a disagreement from long ago that could effect the two's love on each other._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The Magical Pants**

**_How did it come to this? It was just a normal day, after all. We were all going to be split up during the summertime and now, this! This is what I call, the magical pants. Well, that's what Joey calls them anyways. I blame Joey, if you ask me. He just had to find the pants… I mean, how can something fit all four of us: the athletic one (Joey), the skinny one (Ryou), the tall one (Marik), and even me: the short one. It doesn't make sense, unless you actually believe what Joey has called it. But, I'm getting way ahead of myself. My friends and I have been connected long since we were young, heck even before we were born!_**

**_ My mother, along with Joey's mom, was actually doing Yoga. Just like some normal moms around America. Anyway, my mom and Joey's met and became friends with Ryou and Marik's mom. Within the next week, my mom went into labor… Followed by Joey's mom… Followed by Ryou's mom… And you guessed it: Followed by Marik's mom. They all went into labor at the SAME TIME! Seriously! You'd think how could this happen all at once? I mean, you know babies are born every seven seconds, right? That's how far apart their water broke, and how many seconds were between us. I'm the oldest by seven seconds… Weird coincidence, right?_**

**_ After some years passed, Joey had a sister: Serenity. You should have seen his face! Of course he was only five at the time and he could only think "I got a sista! Now, I have someone to play wit'." However, six years later, she-Joey's mother-got into a car accident, with Serenity inside. Serenity lived, but their mother didn't… Joey was so broken-hearted, yet he didn't show anywhere, at anytime. I was concerned. Joey hasn't talked about her in years… I really wished that he would open up._**

**_ But then, stuff happened to Ryou too… His father decided to leave him and his mom when he was only ten. His dad decided to leave on a business trip, but never came back. It was raining that day, hard, as he called me. Ryou told me his dad was going on a business trip, but he knew that he wouldn't come back. He cried on the phone with me. I told him to stay strong and be there for your mother. We stayed on the phone until the rain stopped, and so did Ryou's tears._**

**_ Marik, on the other hand, hasn't had a bad life, in my eyes. He's got a decent job, and has a wonderful sister that was only a few years older than him. She's staying with him and his father because she misses them and wants to be with them. Guess college life wasn't good on her. Well, Marik does have a young sister that they have to take care of, since his dad's been working late… a lot. Marik also likes to keep to himself too. _**

**_ I like to keep to myself as well, but when stuff happens and I need someone, I call them. They're my lifelines, and I'm very thankful for them. My grandpa lives over in Japan, creating new games with a company, which has been successful for him! I wished grandma were here… She left with grandpa to Japan, leaving my mom and me together. But, that's all going to change this year! I get to go to Japan and help my grandpa with his success and fortune! _**

**_ But, that's the sad part. With all the money I can get and earn, that means I'm separating from everyone. I'm going to Japan, Joey's going to tennis camp in Tennessee, Marik's staying home (I guess that's good, since he's working on his documentary… or something like that), and Ryou's going to California. We're all going to be separated from each other, for once in our lives! Honestly, I have no idea how we're all going to survive! _**

**Then, this is where the **magical** pants come into the story…**

**

* * *

**

Joey moaned as his friends pushed him through the mall.

"Why th' hell are we even here? I've got clothes packed and I'm ready! Why can't ya all be prepared, like me?" Joey asked as Ryou chuckled and Marik flashed a grin.

"We just wanted one shopping spree, where we all go, together. We've had so many plans that this is the only time we can be together, right Joey?" Yugi pointed out as Joey shrugged it off.

"Well, it's not my fault! Since my dad's curved his alcoholic addiction, he found out that I played tennis, and tried to find me the closest camp that has tennis there! To be honest, I didn't think he'd find one so freakin' quick!" Joey explained as Marik looked away.

"And I had to get videotapes, you know, for my documentary. 'The day of the life of me, living in Kentucky.' Besides, you're all gonna be in it!" Marik smiled as Ryou flashed a small smile.

"Don't forget that I had to go to my dad's for the summer… It's going to be such a bummer, but I'll be back and make sure to take pics of the Hollywood sign."

Yugi shook his head as they finally made it to a discount store named Priceless.

"Now, let's all go in and find something for all of us. I'll treat you guys, but make it one item only!" They all moaned as Ryou and Marik walked in first, searching for shoes as Joey walked towards jeans as Yugi decided to look at necklaces.

_Hmm… I would love a new necklace, but the Millennium Puzzle is something that'll be connected with me. I got my wish granted. I got friends. Perhaps I should have wished for something else…_

He thought as he saw Marik and Ryou fighting over a pair of Converse. Seriously? These were his friends. Joey shook his head as he glanced over at a pair of jeans. He picked them up as Yugi and the bickering two came over towards him.

"What do you have?" Marik asked as Ryou held the green Converse shoes in his arms.

"Pants."

"I knew that."

Joey looked at the tag, seeing what the size was, as it didn't even have a size… Weird.

"Hey, Marik. I've got an idea! Try these pants on!" Joey suggested as Marik shook his head.

"Hell no. I only wear slacks, and tan pants. No blue jeans for me!"

Joey shoved them in his face as he groaned and walked towards the dress room at the end of the store.

"I knew that would work!" Joey pointed out as they followed Marik. They stopped at the door as you could hear zipping, and disgruntled grunts from Marik. "Why are ya even tryin' them on if ya didn't wanna?"

"Because it's something different!" Marik walked out the room, door closing behind him as everyone's eyes grew. "What? WHAT? Is it too tight, because I thought they were def-"

"Shut up and look in the mirror!" Ryou pushed him towards a big mirror, by the dressing room, and Marik's eyes grew as well.

"Holy shit…"

"You look… Wear blue jeans more often, eh Marik?" Yugi suggested as Marik turned to his side, checking it out.

"Maybe… Wait! Joey, why don't you try them on?"

"Okay."

"That simple? Man, I didn't know you were so keen into getting into Marik's pants!" Yugi choked out as Joey gave him a noogie.

"Ah, ya had to say that Yug'? Beatin' me to the joke? I've trained ya well." Everyone had to laugh as Marik walked back into the dressing room, and Joey went into the next one. After you heard some zipping, Marik threw the pants over saying, "There they are: my pants."

"Marik, even though Yug' started to trend, doesn't mean ya have to go along with it." Ryou crossed his arms as Joey grinned at his joke.

"Well," Marik came out of the room as Yugi stood close to the door, "you ready?"

Joey walked out, in those same blue jeans, as everyone's eyes grew as well.

"Hold on. It's only works with tall, athletic ones!" Yugi pointed out as Joey shook his head.

"I don't know, Yug'… This can't be coincidental…" Joey murmured as he model the pants, checking all around in the big mirror. "Ryou! You're skinny, why not try the pants on?"

After a few moments passed of exchanging pants-sounded weird there-Ryou came out in those same pants.

"Okay, it works for TALL, SKINNY, and ATHLETIC people. There is the flaw!" Yugi had to point out, saying the capital words louder than the others.

"So, why not proof the flaw wrong?" Ryou uttered as Yugi laughed.

"Come on. I'm the shortest of the group. And I always will be." He uttered walking into the same booth that Joey walked into. "Even though I've grown six inches over this school year, it doesn't mean anything." Yugi hanged his puzzle onto a hanger, as Ryou gave him the pants, and put them on.

"Why not prove us wrong? Even though we're tall doesn't mean anything, Yug'." Joey assured as Marik nodded.

But, they could be so long that he'd trip over them! Oh, please let that happen! I want to laugh my ass off!

Marik thought as he heard the last zipper zip, making all of them go silent when that door opened. Everyone's eyes grew, except Yugi's because he couldn't see what they look like on him, so Yugi assumed the worse.

"Oh they DO look horrible! I knew it! I'm taking them off-" Joey grabbed his arm.

"Actually, ya wanna see this!" Joey dragged him as Yugi dragged the other way.

"No! They don't look good and you guys were going to laugh!"

"Hell no we wasn't! See take a look at ya! Ya look, good, Yug'!" Joey pulled him towards the mirror as they stopped and he picked Yugi up, in one swift movement, making Yugi looked at mirror-after opening up his eyes.

"N-no… You've got to be kidding me!" Yugi cried out as he looked up and down the pants, smiling.

"So, we found a pair of pants that fit all of us, as Yug' like to say it: the tall one, the skinny one, the athletic one, and even…" Rubbing his hand through Yugi's hair. "The short one."

"This has to be fate." Yugi murmured as Marik grinned.

"Yeah, and Santa Claus is real." Marik spoke as Ryou shook his head.

"Do you think these pants drew us here?"

They each looked at each other, unsure of what to say as Yugi walked back to the dressing room, sort of in a gaze, as the others crossed their arms. Ryou even put his shoes up, knowing that this is something more interesting than shoes.

"I guess we all decided to take the pants, right?" Yugi asked as all the guys nodded, surprised that no one wants to get something for themselves-since this was a group gift-but all of that surprise-ment was nothing compared to finding jeans that fit them four.

* * *

When nighttime fell-on the eve of departure-they all decided to meet at the place where their moms met for the first time: the Yoga place. It was closed down a month ago, but no one knows that they've been there. This was the last night they will have together, until school starts, so why not make this night the most of it?

They all sat down in a circle and Ryou started to light the candles around them, which were ten.

"You better not burn the place down." Marik uttered as Ryou nodded, putting them on specially made coasters.

"Now, let's start." Joey said as Yugi nodded. He held the magical pants in his hands, unsure of how to begin his speech.

"We have come to the one day in our lives, which we thought would never come, where we all separated from each other. These pants must have known that, somehow, and wants to keep us together!"

"Corny!"

"Shut up Marik! I'm doing my best." Yugi pointed out as Joey nodded. "Anyways, we will each get these pants, for one week, starting tomorrow. And when we come back at the end of July, early August, we tell what happened while we wore these pants and chronological them in a special notebook-" Ryou showed it on cue. "-and we will write the ones that changed us the most on them."

"But, when we wash them, wouldn't th' stuff get washed away?" Joey asked as Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but the memories will stay with them: forever."

"Fine, as corny as it sounds, I'll go along with it." Marik pointed out as Ryou nodded.

"Well, anything else, oh Master Yug'?" Joey asked as Ryou handed Yugi the notebook, putting the pants down on the side.

"Yes. Rules."

"Rules? Serious? Like, don't wear after Labor Day type rules?"

"Sort of. How about we make up our own rules and I'll write them down. Let's make up about… ten rules."

Each guy thought for a moment as Ryou thought of something.

"I got one." Yugi grabbed a pen and opened the notebook up. "Rule number one: You can't write anything on the pants until the end."

Yugi wrote it down.

"Rule number two: No washing the pants."

"What the hell Ryou? That's nasty!" Marik cried out as Joey nodded.

"Well, do you want to wash the magic out of those pants?"

Each of them looked at each other as Yugi wrote it down, but putting in quotes after it saying, "if they smell, they are def. going to be washed."

Joey perked up. "I got one! Rule number three: No sex with the pants."

Everyone looked up at him: Ryou with his mouth opened, Marik holding in laughter, and Yugi looked down and ashamed.

"I mean-You must never let a girl, or any guy take th' pants off! You may take them off in their presence!" Joey mumbled as Yugi smiled.

"Well, then… Wait. You said girl or guy." Joey nodded as Yugi sighed.

"I've only said it because of Ryou and Marik! They have guys lookin' at them like they were freakin' meat! Didn't ya see it at the mall?"

"Sorry we're so irresistible by all sexes." Marik purred as Joey shrugged and Yugi wrote it down.

"I've got one that's better than Wheeler's." Joey rolled his eyes over at Marik. "Rule number four: No cutting on the jeans, unless made on accident."

Yugi wrote it down. "That's a good one."

Ryou closed his eyes as Joey opened his mouth, "I got another! Rule number five: You can't keep anything in the pockets, that's including hands, Yug'."

"Awww… But I like putting my hands in my pockets Joey!"

"Hey, that's my rule and I'm stickin' to it." Joey smiled as Yugi frowned and wrote it down anyways.

Yugi's frown turned to a smile. "I've got another. Rule number six: you can wear a belt with the pants, only if they aren't snug to your hips."

"Okay mom." Marik pointed out as Yugi wrote it down. "Geez, don't have to give me the silent treatment…"

Everyone thought for another moment as Marik piped up.

"How about this? Rule number seven: You must wear the pants two or three times the week you have them. Nothing less."

Yugi wrote that down, as Joey nodded as he snapped his fingers.

"This might sound silly, but rule number eight: You cannot have a stereotype while wearing the pants. You can't say, I look short, or I'm so skinny, or I'm so tall et cetra while you wear the pants."

"Nice one Joey! That's better than the one you said before."

Yugi pointed out as he wrote it in his notebook as Ryou looked over at Yugi.

"I've got another Yugi! Rule number nine: You must write to each of us, no matter how much fun you're having."

Yugi wrote it down, asterisking it.

"Well, we've got one rule left… What should it be?" Joey wondered as the others thought in silent as Yugi smiled.

"I know it." They looked up at him and smiled as well. "Don't ever forget rule number ten: Pants, love, and friendship all go together. Love your friends, love the pants, and love yourself for who you are."

"I love the end Yug'!" Joey pointed out as Yugi wrote it down, closing the book.

"Well, good because I was worried that might have been too long for you."

"Marik…" Joey was about to lift a candle at him but Ryou blew it out anyways.

"Guys. We better get going. Tomorrow's a busy day." Ryou uttered as everyone got up and blew the candles out, each making a wish on one.

"He's right." Yugi and the group jumped from the building, via the fire escape, and huddled in a group at the battle. "I'll take the pants first."

"You sure about that?" Ryou asked as Yugi nodded.

"Then, I'll send them back here, to Marik."

"I get to choose where they go next then?" Marik asked as Yugi nodded. "Well then, I'll send them to…"

Joey's hand was going up and down as Marik grinned.

"Ryou."

"Asshole! You only did that to get on my nerves!" Joey called out as Ryou smiled.

"But, you get them last." Ryou pointed out as Marik laughed.

"That is, if the magic is still in them after I use it up here."

Joey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah…" Joey mumbled.

Yugi held the pants tighter as each gave a little hug to each other, as hugs went all around until everyone was hugged.

"See ya all later! Have fun everyone!" Joey called out as Marik and Ryou went one way and Yugi and Joey went the other way.

"And don't fall for someone Joey!" Marik called back as Joey blushed and moved ahead of Yugi. "And don't fall on your face or ass!"

"Ah, shuddup Marik…" Joey murmured to himself as everyone split from each, knowing that he was only kidding around.

* * *

_**And this was the beginning of a long journey with the pants. I had no idea what was in store with each of us, or even myself. I can only say that our lives will be changed, and who knows? These are our stories, and they will be good ones!**_

**

* * *

**

_Rules for the Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants_

**1.) You can't write anything on the pants until the end**

**2.) No washing the pants (if they smell, they are def. going to get washed)**

**3.) You must never let a girl, or any guy, take the pants off! You may take them off in their presence**

**4.) No cutting on the jeans, unless by accident**

**5.) You can't keep anything in the pockets, including hands (Note to me: no hands in pockets)**

**6.) You can wear a belt with the pants, unless they aren't snug at the hips**

**7.) You MUST wear the pants two or three times the week you have them**

**8.) You cannot have a stereotype while wearing the pants. You can't say, I look short, or I'm so skinny, or I'm so tall while you wear the pants**

**9.) You must write to each of us, no matter how much fun you're having**

**10.) ****Don't ever forget: Pants, love, and friendship all go together. Love your friends, love the pants, and love yourself for who you are**

**

* * *

****_Author's Note: Well, what do you all think? I think it's a good concept, but that's just me. :) _**

**_I might put a new chapter up every week, if I can because I'll be getting very busy, starting by the end of this week..._**

**_Anyways, please REVIEW by fellow readers! :D_**

**_OH! I just thought of something! Before you exit out of this window, go to my profile and please vote! The poll will close on the 16th of August, and I've already got two votes! I like doing voting thingys because I love to get my readers a chance to ALTER a STORY! Why not? It'll take a couple seconds out of your time! :)  
_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Author's Note: Well, sorry for the late delay! I sprained my ankle and I had to nurse it back to health. Also, golf and school started! My senior year! :D _**

**_Anyways, most of these chapters are probably gonna be short, give or take a few, so I should be able to update faster. Hopefully..._**

_Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO. But, if I did, Seto would definitely have less of an arrogant personality... And even more...**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two**_

After his first day of job searching, Marik had actually find a job! Even though he didn't have a strong record of working anywhere else, other than around his home, he got a part time job at a grocery store. A general store, per se.

_Well, it's a job. At least my parents won't have to be focused on me now, and they will direct their attention back to Ishizu! Man am I horrible or what?_

Hanging up the car keys-in the kitchen-on a little hanger (parent's rule in his house: Keys must be hanged up there, and you have to tell a parent where you are going, which Marik thinks is lame), Marik grabbed himself a bowl of grapes and noticed a note on the fridge.

_Marik,_

_ Ishizu, your dad, and I went college searching. We will be back later tonight, so please watch the house for us. Even though it's summer, please find a job to support you for your college._

_Mom_

Marik rolled his eyes and threw it away in the garbage.

"I'm a light year ahead of them…" Marik saw his little sister asleep on the couch with iCarly on. He searched for a blanket and put it on his sister, barely tossing in her sleep. Marik HAD to smile and run off to his room, working on his movie, or documentary.

"Now, where was I?" Marik smiled as he typed in his password and got to work on his video.

...

...

Five minutes later, Marik gave up and grabbed his notebook, writing in it.

"Maybe if I write Joey it might help me get back into the groove of things…"

_Joey, _

_ Why in the hell am I writing to you? Well, Ryou might be on a plane, and so could Yugi, and you too… But screw it. You were actually the first person who came to mind, to be honest. I saw this little kid, while I was driving home, and he was riding his bike. Well, he started to race me, seeing if he could beat me. I chuckled, but busted out laughing when he ran into a street sign._

_ That's why I thought of you! Besides, on the flip side, I've got a job-shocker, right? Well, I have to have the money for our movie, or documentary… I don't know what to call it yet. Honestly, I just want this summer over with. Everyone is having their own fun and here I am: getting a job and watching my little sister._

_ … I guess I'll stop this letter here. I don't want you to get a headache from the long sentences that I've wrote. Have fun-honestly, I'm going psycho here!-and kill them out there!_

_Marik_

_(PS: I mean what I said on the last sentence. Kill them.)_

_[PSS: I do hope you know that I'm kidding around, right?]_

_

* * *

_

Joey woke up, after a twelve hour drive, making it evening now, as the bus finally stopped at the camp. Everyone was stirring from their naps-since they had to leave early in the morning-and filled out with their bags.

Joey grabbed his bag from underneath the bus and smiled. "Whoa… Check out th' sunset!"

"I agree! It's really beautiful." Joey turned to see a girl, with brunette hair-cut short in the back and long in the front-and hazel eyes put her backpack on her back (AN-as if THIS wasn't obvious). "This is why I wished I stayed here, in Tennessee. But I moved back to Kentucky because of a sick relative. I'm sorry to have rambled on! I'm Téa Gardner. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, glad to make a friend already on the first day.

"Same here. Joey Wheeler."

They released their hands and followed the group of people in front of them. "Well, were you forced here, like half of the group here?"

Joey nodded. "I sort of was. My father, who actually had curved his alcoholic self back into the real world, found out I played tennis. He said, long before I was thought of, that he used to play tennis as well. He hoped the genes would be passed down to me, which I highly doubt it."

"But then, why did you decided to play tennis in the first place?" Téa asked as Joey gripped his bag tighter.

"Honestly… I'm not sure. I wanted to get into a sport, before my senior year, and decided on tennis, since it seemed like fun."

Téa and Joey stopped as they noticed people making friends and looking up at a board.

"What's on the board?" Téa asked a random guy as he turned to face her.

"Well, they tell us who's bunking with whom." As he walked up, after the mob cleared and looked up for his name. Joey and Téa did as well-looking for their own names-and they all pointed to a different row, each with their name on it.

"All be damned. Looks like I'm bunking with…" Joey leaned his eyes towards the board. "Tristan Taylor… and… Duke Devlin…"

He heard a cough as Joey looked up at the tall black hair teen, with the headband in his head-which made him actually cooler instead of creepy.

"I'm Duke Devlin. Nice to meet you, roomie." Joey rolled his eyes and shook his hand.

"Nice ta meet ya… Who are you with Téa?"

"I'm with… Rebecca Hawkins… And it also says… Mai Valentine…" Téa decided to leave-to look for her roommates-and left Duke and Joey alone.

"Well, it says that we are in cabin…" Joey had to look back at the board. "…eighteen. Well, let's go."

Duke nodded and carried their stuff off to the cabin. They both noticed that, on their way to the cabin, there was a bathroom, five tennis courts, and the cafeteria as well.

"This isn't too bad of a cabin. I'm usually the one that is in the forest, far away from civilization." Joey pointed out as Duke opened the door, noticing that there was another person in the room.

"Are you Tristan?" Duke asked as he nodded.

"Yep. You must be Duke and Joey." Tristan pointed to each-at their names-and they both nodded. "So, he wants the top bunk-"

"I do!" Joey yelled as he jumped on the top bunk and they laughed. "Who want the bottom one?"

"Well… There's a spare bed, other than the bunk bed, and I think that Tristan should decided." Duke decided as Tristan looked back and forth, for a couple seconds.

"I decide… To have the bottom bunk!" Tristan put his bag on his bed and Duke did the same with his own bed.

After they put their clothes up and their own closets and drawers, Joey looked down at them-he was on the top bunk bed.

"Do you guys wanna go swimming? There's a pool by the tennis court!"

"Well, I was thinking of getting something to eat, first, and to go swimming tomorrow, if that's okay with you." Tristan suggested as Joey nodded as his stomach growled.

"I guess I better go wit ya both. I _am_ kinda hungry." Joey jumped from his bed and landed behind Duke.

"Well, we better get going before the good food is gone." Duke pointed out as they walked out the cabin, one by one. Joey closed the door, watching Duke and Tristan talk, but Joey decided to stay behind them.

_Hmm… I wonder how every is. I know that Marik is probably going psycho… But, I'm a little worried about Ryou. He is actually going to be meeting his dad, for once, and I'm not sure what'll happen… And Yugi! He gets out of the States, lucky ass… He couldn't take me with him, could he? Geez… Well, at least I've made friends, right? Maybe I'll find some summer love… And not fall on my ass like a complete doofus. _

They walked in, finding Téa in line, along with Rebecca and Mai, Joey got in front of the other two, trying to start a conversation with Téa.

"Dare to introduce us to ya friends?"

* * *

Ryou was finally boarding the plane, after his mom let go of him-five minutes before the plane took off-as he put his bag up in the compartment above him, and was actually thankful that he was the only on in his row (like, there are three seats and he was the only one in those three seats).

_That's a good sign… I won't have to get disturbed by anyone!_

Of course, his thoughts disappeared as he noticed that there was a seven year old behind him and a young toddler in front of him. Ryou sighed and within moments, the plane took off. In the air, the attendant-a lady in her mid-twenties-came on the intercom.

_"On the way to Los Angeles, California, there will be an in-flight movie. The movie is Pokémon Heroes: Latios and Latias, just for the little kids."_

At the mention of that, a fourth of the kids cheered as they put on their headphones (AN-I have NEVER been on an airplane before, so I'm gonna say that there is headphones for them-you know, so that if they want to watch the movie without bothering others-but correct me if I'm wrong… Which I usually am. :p) and waited for the movie to start.

_At least the kids are going to be quiet… Good. And I can probably get to read in silence._

Ryou got up and got his bag down, to get a book, then an attendant came up.

"Do you need any help?" She asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yes! I can't seem to get it down…" After a few moments of trying, they both got the bag down, Ryou got his book-because he has summer reading for his AP English class-and thanked the lady. He put the bag up, moved back into his seat, and smiled.

"Alright… Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. Hope it won't bore me to death." He murmured and started the book.

...

...

...

After ten minutes, he got tired of reading it and decided to close his eyes.

_I can't even imagine seeing my dad after so long! I mean, he moved out when I was young, and he even expects me to welcome him back… I don't know. I might be shy and reserved, but at least I know my limits. But, I wonder if LA has helped him! Maybe… He's a director now, or maybe he's an actor! Or, perhaps a model! Yeah no… I can't see him as a model, though he was average looking, last I saw him._

_But, last month, he did say that he did live in an apartment. The perfect size for us both!_

**FLASHBACK**

_"**Dad, are you sure you're okay with me coming over there?"**_

_** "Ryou, I have missed you and perhaps it **is** time for you to come and see me. I have this apartment, right by the Pacific Ocean, and you will love it."**_

_** Ryou smiled as he looked through his bedroom window, living right next to a lake.**_

_** "I'm glad that you remember that, dad."**_

_** Ryou's father smiled, even though Ryou couldn't see it, and sighed.**_

_** "Now, when school's over, give me a call and I'll arrange you a ticket to come over here."**_

_But… Marik wants us to work on the movie, or documentary, with him this summer… I hate to leave the poor guy here, in Kentucky, with no one! Yugi's going to Japan… But I don't know what Joey's doing yet…_

_**"…Ryou? You there?"**_

_** Ryou sighed and nodded. "Y-yeah. Just thinking about my… AP classes…"**_

_** "What are you taking this year, for AP?"**_

_** "Well, I know that my English teacher wants me to take AP English, and I might take Anatomy… Oh, and maybe Psychology and Sociology!"**_

_** "Ryou, I'm so glad. You have such a wonderful future ahead of you… I'm so glad you're taking every that you can-to prepare you-and… You're such a bright son."**_

_** Ryou blushed at the bright son part, but shook his head.**_

_** "I know, I know… Mom tells me all the time."**_

_** His father was silent and he walked to his own window and looked out at the view.**_

_** "Well, how about you call me later this month? Tell me all about school later. I don't want you to ruin it all for me."**_

_** Ryou smiled. "You got it. I'll talk to you later, dad."**_

_** "I love you, Ryou."**_

_** Ryou was only silent for second, only answering: "Same here, Dad."**_

**END FLASHBACK**

_I can't even say "I love you, Dad". Well… He's going to have to earn those words from me…_

The kids eyes' grew when they saw Ash fall out of the race, because of Totodile, and received some laughter from half of them. Ryou smiled at the kids and decided to get his notebook out, trying to not watch the movie, though he seen it when he was ten-ish.

_I wonder if his apartment is messy! Man, and I'm probably going to have to clean it ALL up… Geez, why is it that men can't clean their rooms for ANYONE? _(AN-Just kidding to those guy readers!) _But, at least we will be bonding. It'll be good, I hope… I wonder if he has painted my room and decorated it-at least-with something like me. I highly doubt that…_

He opened the first page and found a pen, a blue ink pen, and clicked it. After thinking about who to write to, Ryou wrote on the wide-ruled paper.

_Marik,_

_I'm sorry I left you there, in Kentucky, with no one to talk to. If you think about it, we won't see anyone of our friends-face to face-until the end of summer, which really bites! I'm writing this on the airplane ride to California and the in-flight movie was a movie we have all seen since we were ten-ish. Do you remember Pokémon Heroes? The movie with the Latios and Latias? I thought that was a cute movie, but the ending was so sad-about Latios I mean-and the little kids here are having such a ball… And the ending: don't get me started on that. Yugi and I claimed it was Latias, but Joey and you claimed it wasn't _(AN-I can't remember the girl's name for my life!)_._

_Anyways, I've got a long flight ahead of me, and while I was reading my AP English summer reading book, I thought of you. And I was reading Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde… Huh… Just thinking on the top of my head, you can say._

_I was thinking about my dad. I know that he should have never left me, but at least he wants to start over again. And I decided to give him a second chance. Was that wrong? Should I have just said "NO" and get on with my life, without even knowing who my dad really was?_

Ryou stopped here as an attendant came by.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes! I would like some water, please."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

_And my mom did want me to go, but it's… scary, I guess. I hate being in another state, not knowing everything. It's like being at home, and driving in the hardest down pour of rain since forever, and scared because you can't see the road. It is sort of like that. That same type of feeling. I just want a summer, with my dad, and seeing the Hollywood sign, and the Pacific Ocean, so on and so forth._

After a moment of thinking, Ryou decided to finish his letter-

_Well, I can't think of anything else as of right now… Darn Pokémon movies! Why must I always be attracted to them? Oh, well… I'll write to you later. I hope Yugi's enjoy those pants that he has…_

_Ryou_

-and watch the movie. Of course, Ryou had to be a little kid again. But, being a little kid brought back some good and bad memories. Most of them being the bad kind.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, I've watched AND own the movie. I was such a Pokemon fan! :) lol**_

_**Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. Hope to get the next chapter up ASAP! And once again, I am so sorry for the wait!**_

_**ALSO, GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! ONLY A COUPLE DAYS LEFT TO VOTE!  
**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!   
**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating like a normal person! I've got golf now, then bad allergies hit me, and then my ankle, and homework... And not in that order! I've got it rough... Anyways, I'll try to update once a week, unless I've got a heck of a busy week, then it will be hard to update... I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! Some stuff in this chapter might not be correct... **IF it isn't then please leave a PM on my BIO, or leave a comment. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Yeah... What a bummer...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

After one heck of an airplane ride, Yugi was finally in Japan! He got off, and tried to remember where the train station was. He hasn't been here for a year, and he was getting a mini headache after he found his luggage.

"Okay…" He took out a piece of paper, and sighed. "Grandpa said the train station was right under the airport… So, what was the kanji for train station again?" He laughed nervously and walked towards a pedestrian. "Excuse me!"

The young lady turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" She spoke in fluent Japanese and Yugi moaned.

_Well, guess I can try._

"Where is the train station?" He tried to pronounce, slowly, to her as she nodded and smiled.

_She's a very smiley person… _

In fluent Japanese she explained that you go down this current hallway, make a left, and you'll be outside. It's across the street from the airport and should only be about a ten-minute walk. Yugi thanked her as he followed her directions.

After walking a while, he was in front of the train station. He walked downstairs, well, with the help of an escalator, and stopped as he had enough yen for a train ticket to Domino City. Jumping into the correct train, he sat down, and gather his belongings with him, he smiled and breathed.

"Wish my grandparents could meet up with me… But, they _were_ opening their shop today, so they must have been busy…" Yugi thought outloud as a young man, a couple years older than him, sat in the seat across from, eyeing him down.

Yugi grabbed his green ipod out and put in the headphones in his ears. He wasn't even noticing that the strange teenager was looking at him. He just closed his eyes, and let the music take him over…

_Would I find someone to love? Geez… Why am I thinking about that? I'm over here, with my wonderful, but crazy, grandparents and I'm going to be making money! What more could I ask for?_

Yugi would answer that but that same teenager got up and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He spoke in English, but said, "Hai" afterwards.

"I was wondering," He spoke in fluent English, and sat in front of Yugi, "if you can tell me where this train is going."

"Well… I do know that this is going to Domino City, but I have no clue where else… I'm sorry." Yugi murmured as the young teen nodded.

_Why do I get a bad feeling about this dude?_

"Thank you anyways." He got up and left. Yugi felt at peace-for a moment-as the same person came back. The doors behind Yugi opened up and a young teenager, around eighteen, stood there. "What's wrong?"

"I want to know who you are."

"My name's Yu-"

"DON'T SAY YOUR NAME!" The teen at the door yelled as the teenager closer to Yugi drew out gun and held it closer to Yugi. Yugi was shaking in his seat as the teen at the door moved away from the door. They were the only three in that carriage, and Yugi wasn't able to breathe easily.

"Hitashi put the gun down."

"NO! I won't!" Hitashi cried out as the other teenager looked over at Yugi. The gun was still pointed at him as he started to grab his heart. "He's flipping out and having an asthma attack! Get away from the kid! He's done nothing to you!"

Yugi's face was getting paler as Hitashi saw that Yugi was fading, and wasn't getting better. The other teenager noticed that Hitashi wasn't going to give up, so he turned around, slowly, and gave a signal to someone in the other car.

"Hitashi! Put the gun down and no one is going to get hurt!" He cried out Yugi's face was turning blue, slowly. He was having a panic attack and asthma attack all at once! The teenager flunged his arm around Hitashi's neck and took his left hand and put it over the gun, throwing it twenty feet away from the group. The other teenager flunged his knee into Hitashi's stomach, making him bend over and within seconds the other car door open and there were two undercover cops there, taking Hitashi away. The next stop wasn't for another few minutes.

The teenager looked down at Yugi's body, as his eyes were closing. He ran over to him and held his hand. "Where is your inhaler?" He asked as Yugi barely managed to point to his bags. He didn't know which one.

_Wait! I have an inhaler myself!_

The teenager whipped out his own, hoping that Yugi's inhaler was close to his own. He opened his mouth, sprayed three times, until Yugi's face turned from blue, back to his original skin color. Yugi closed his eyes, taking the medicine in, as the other teenager smiled softly.

"What a relieve…" He uttered as Yugi's hand gripped his rescuer's hand.

After a moment of silence, Yugi broke the silence. "W-what's your name?" He asked as the other teenager smiled.

"My name is Yami…"

* * *

Marik parked his car at the little general store, and moaned.

"Geez, there's like, no one ever here… What a lame place to work at…"

_But at least it pays, so I can't really bicker here…_

He walked in the front door, wearing a plain t-shirt, with the store's design on it, and jeans, and walked to the office. He checked in with the boss, and within moments, he was working. Well, working in the back, for starters. The other people that worked there was girls, teenage girls mind you, and older people (like 40-ish). There was no one his gender or age to talk to and Marik was already dreading the "carry-all-the-heavy-shit-to-the-front-and-put-it-on-the-shelves" thing and it was his first day.

"Hi Marik!" A young girl from his school, Heather, if he remember, walked over to him. "Do you need some help?" He smiled.

"Well, some help would be great." Heather nodded and put some can food onto the shelves.

"So… Even though it's been an hour, how are you liking it here?" She asked as he shrugged.

"It's okay… It's a job at least." Heather nodded as Marik smiled, again.

_Why do I _have_ to like her? She's just graduated and were like, a year, apart from each other… So there really is no _**big**_ difference, right?_

"What college are you going to, Heather?" Marik asked as she wiped her hands.

"I'm going to Xavier University, you know, up in Ohio." Marik's eyes grew.

"T-that's a very expensive school! Are you paying for your way in?"

"Yep. Well, my parents, and family, want me to go to a very good college, and Xavier's my dream college. They would pay most of my way in, but I had to get a job because I'm paying for books and other stuff."

Marik nodded as Heather opened up another box.

"Where are you going next year, Marik?" Heather asked as Marik shrugged.

"I'm not so sure Heather… I want to go to NKU, but then… I might go to WKU, where my other friend, Ryou, is going too."

Heather smiled, even though she has braces still, and nodded. "I would do that too. I hate to be separated from my friends. But, at least once a week, we are meeting up and having a little get-together thingy. It's nice, since we're all close… But, why are you here? I mean, why did you have to get a job? No offense."

Marik got up from the floor and opened another box. "Well… My sister had went through two years of college, and came home… My parents wasn't happy with her, so now, I got to get money for my own college fund as they will help her out… I'm mad, but wished she would grow a damn backbone!"

Heather's eyes grew as Marik blushed. "Sorry… I curse when I get mad."

"It's fine. Common mistake so don't worry, okay?" She bent down and put her hand on top of his shoulder. He nodded and put more cans back on to the shelves. "So, where's your friends at this summer?"

Marik sighed as he explained where they are. After a while, their boss came up to them.

"How is everything?" He asked as Heather smiled.

"Perfect. Marik's doing a wonderful stacking the cans up." Heather explained as Marik got up, again, and wiped the dust off his hands.

"Nice. How about you guys take a little break? The rush hour doesn't come until twelve. Enjoy." He suggested as Marik smiled, thanking him, and both of them walked towards the back room, getting a soda and a bag of chips.

"You know," Marik spoke up as Heather opened up her bag of Doritos, "I might actually love this place."

* * *

After one hell of a train ride, Yugi basically ran out of the train station, and stopped when he saw his grandpa's shop in the distance. He wiped all weary worry off his face and walked across the street. Several kids were walking out with several booster packs, of some sort, and grandpa waved them goodbye.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out as he turned around and smiled.

"Yugi! My boy! Come over here and give me a hug!" Yugi walked over and gave him a hug, holding him tightly.

"How has everything been over here?"

"Wonderful! The opening day of the Game Shop was fantastic!" They release and walked into the shop.

"Where's grandma?"

"She's making dinner, so you better not bother her, Yugi."

"Alrighty… Is my room still where it was last year?" His grandpa nodded and Yugi smiled, grabbing his bags. "I'll go up there and get settled."

"I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"Thanks, grandpa!" He nodded and both split as some kids came in the shop. Yugi walked up the stairs, sighing as he smelled his favorite food, spaghetti and meatballs, and found his old room. He smiled when he was happy that everything was still where it was a year ago.

"Let's see…" Yugi dropped two of his bags on to his bed, his clothes and other necessities, and of course, in his other bag, the notebook with the rules, and of course… The pants. He kept them in the bag, and decided to write about his crazy adventure so far.

Ryou,

_YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME! Sorry about the capital letters, but this is big news! So, I get off the plane, and get onto a train across from the airport. So, listening to my music, this dude asks me where the train was going. Yeah, like I was a local. And, I just said to Domino City. And well, he left-or so I thought. Then he pulls out this gun on me! I KNOW RIGHT? I was freaking out, really bad! So then, this really good looking teenager came in an kicked some butt, and then, by some whole bad luck, I START TO HAVE AN ASTHMA AND A PANIC ATTACK! I was dying to get my inhaler, literally, and while I was gasping for air, the teenager-the one kicking butt-came to my rescue and saved me! I think he gave me his inhaler, and it worked and saved me. _

_ I thanked him and asked for his name, which was Yami… Doesn't that mean _dark_ in Japanese or something? He didn't seem to have a dark complexion… He was really sweet, and I owe him my life… I probably won't even see him again, which is kinda disappointing… I sort of… I don't know… I need to think about this. I hope everything in California is wonderful! Can't wait to see you and the others at home!_

_Your confused friend,_

_Yugi

* * *

_

_**Well, there's chapter three done! Checkmark! **_

_**I don't really have nothing to say, honestly...**_

_**ONLY THIS:**_

_**Please review! Arigatou minna! :D  
**_


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_ I am such a dummy... I am so sorry for not getting the next chapter up. I finally had a couple days off, b/c of Fall Break, and since golf just finished, I'm hoping to get more chapters up ASAP! Besides, this chapters aren't going to be long-more or less-so I really don't have no excuses... _**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am trying to get my own Seto Kaiba trenchcoat for myself! :D_**_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Yugi, after he finished his letter, gave it to his grandpa.

"Can you make sure this is sent? It's to a friend of mine."

"Which one?" He asked.

"Ryou, the white haired one. The quiet one-"

"I know who you're talking about now. Well, is he still quiet?" Yugi nodded as Solomon took the letter. "I'll take it to the post office in the morning tomorrow. Besides, dinner is almost done. Do you want some?"

Yugi's stomach growled on cue as they both laughed.

"Yeah. That sounds great! What is for supper?"

"We decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. You liked it when you were little… Always playing with the noodles and make a mess for us." Yugi blushed as the walked into the kitchen.

"Yugi!" His grandma, Isabella, called out and walked over to him. "How have you been?"

"Good. Today has just been so chaotic!" Yugi pointed out as they hugged each other. "Is dinner almost done?"

"Yep. Just got to wait for the sauce to cook and then it'll be ready. Can you get the plates Solomon?"

"No problem." His grandpa said as he walked over to his wife, kissed her on the cheek, and Yugi smiled. He observed his grandpa and remembered where the glasses and dishes were so that he could help.

"Yugi, can you please get water for us?"

He nodded. "Yes. But do you have some milk?"

"Of course. We just got a new carton yesterday." Solomon pointed out as he put the glasses and dishes on the table, helping his grandson.

"Thanks, grandpa." Yugi acknowledged, holding the milk and his grandpa holding the water.

Putting the stuff where they belonged, Isabella turned to the stove, stirring the sauce, and smiled softly. "Solomon, if you don't mind, I forgot to get breadsticks. Can you go outside and get them for me?"

"Yes, of course." He smiled and walked out of the house, to the garage, and get the breadsticks in the freezer.

Isabella turned to her grandson, and smiled. "So, tell me about your trip."

Yugi turned to face her as he sighed. "It was a LONG flight! Getting to Japan was no problem… Just getting here was."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" Yugi explained to his grandma about the train ride, the gun, his asthma attack, along with the panic attack, and Yami.

"Who is this Yami guy?" She asked softly.

"He saved my life. He had an inhaler, like I do, and used it on me. I couldn't reach mine, and yeah… I wished I could thank him."

Yugi put his head down as Isabella smiled.

"Did you catch his last name at all?" Yugi shook his head as Isabella sighed. "That's okay. I'm sure you guys will meet again. This is a small world after all."

The door opened as Solomon walked into the warm kitchen.

"Thank you so much Honey." She kissed him on the cheek and opened the box, putting in a few breadsticks. "Dinner will be done in a few, I promise."

Yugi nodded as his grandpa poured himself a glass of water. Yugi poured himself some milk as Isabella turned to the stove and smiled softly to herself.

_I bet he doesn't know the secret legacy between our family and his… Yami and Yugi are going to get closer, somehow, and I don't think I'll be able to stop it._

_

* * *

_

Ryou's plane finally dropped down around 5 in the afternoon, pacific time. Ryou found his luggage and walked over to where his plane had let him off. He waited for only a few minutes as he saw his dad walk through the big crowd at LAX. Ryou smiled as they met in the middle.

"Good to see you, dad." Ryou said as his dad nodded.

"Same here, Ryou. How has everything been?"

Ryou gave his wheeled-luggage to him as Ryou carried the duffle-bag.

"Nice. Summer has been good over at home, but too hot some days." Ryou explained as his dad nodded. "What about you?"

"… I have a lot to show you and tell you about, so why not get into the car first, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay." Ryou followed his dad to the parking lot and saw that his dad, the one that moved away from his mom and himself, the one who didn't have the best job, the one who his mom thought was going downhill, had a shiny red, possibly brand new, Corvette. Ryou's mouth dropped open as his dad laughed.

"Yes… There is A LOT of things I have to tell you… But we will take turns telling each other what has been going on, alright?" Ryou nodded and put his stuff in the trunk. Ryou was still flabbergasted as they drove out of the airport parking lot. Ryou put his backpack in between his legs and grabs out his notebook and one workable pen.

"Well, let me write it all down." Ryou smiled, lying through his teeth, as his dad began.

Ryou knew what his dad was saying, and had the best memory among his friends. He decided to write to Joey this time. Even though he wrote to Marik and had the letter in his backpack, he'll mail that later, but he wanted to get Joey's thoughts on this, too.

_Joey,_

_How's everything? I hope that you're having a good time over in Tennis, Tennessee. Kidding, but I finally made it to California! I am in my dad's car, a red, shiny CORVETTE, and he is explaining everything to me. I'm a bit overwhelmed. Why, and how, did he get this car? I really hope he is living in a nice home, have a nice job, you know…_

_It's a little… scary. I've just now seen my dad and BOOM he has a life… Great… Anyways, he just told me how he met this woman… Wait… Woman? He… remarried? And he didn't even decide to tell me? Now, I'm freaking out in the inside! Her name is Natalie, and she has two teenagers as well… Lovely… I'm not even an open person, and now… I just want to go home, back to Kentucky… This is getting out of my comfort zone and what if they don't like me? Natalie and her children? Is it too late not to go home? Oh look! The HOLLYWOOD sign! I've got to take a picture of that! Sorry, but this is getting to be too much for me. _

_Your pal,_

_Ryou_

_

* * *

_

After dinner, Yugi walked into the game shop, looking at all the stuff his grandpa had to sell.

"Hey grandpa." Solomon poked his head through the door.

"Yes, what is it Yugi?"

"Well… One day can you show me everything you have?"

Solomon nodded. "How about later this week? You still need to get settled in."

Yugi smiled. "I know… But, you know how I am about games… I love to play them, and they're so much fun!"

"I know that Yugi."

"Hmm…" Yugi turned to his grandpa. "Can I go to the pier? It's just a couple blocks from here, right?"

"Yes… But please take your cell phone with you. I don't want you to go out there, alone. Be back before 8."

Yugi nodded. "No problem! I'll be back before that." He walked out of the door and stared at his clock. "It's seven now… So that shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Yugi walked towards the pier, passing an ice cream shop and a music store.

_ I'll have to come back here with money next time._

He made a mental note to himself as Yugi saw the pier. He was a block away as he held his camera in his hand.

"Wow! This sunset is beautiful!" Yugi cried out as he took pictures of the sunset and boats coming in and out. He walked up and down, taking pictures, and stopped when he saw a person sitting down on a boardwalk. Yugi walked up to the figure and stopped short, again, when he saw it was his look-a-like. He gulped and turned away.

"Hold on." Yugi froze as he turned around slowly. "You're the teen from the train ride today!" Yugi nodded as Yami walked towards the small teenager.

"Yami, right?" Yami was taken aback, but smiled to hide the shockness.

"Yes. I'm glad that you remembered my name. But, I never caught your name at all?"

Yugi froze up, again, as Yami got to Yugi's height. "I-it's Y-yugi…"

"Yugi… What a pretty name…" Yugi nodded and was blushing pink. He walked to the other side of the boardwalk, Yami following right behind him.

"Y-yami…" Yugi gulped, taking a deep breath. "What is your last name?"

"My last name is Garrison." Yugi nodded and turned around, walking away from the water. "Where are you going?"

"I got to be home before 8, and it's 7:40, and it takes a bit to get home, and I don't want to be late…" Yugi was rambling on as Yami smiled, crossing his arms. Yugi stopped as he saw that smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's cute when you ramble about stuff. And… Well…" Yami trailed off as Yugi looked up at his friend. Were they friends?

"I just want to say, thank you for saving my life…" Yugi pointed out as he walked up to Yami, and did a quick hug thingy with him and turned around, hiding his blush.

"Yugi…"

"I've got to go! I'm sorry!" Yugi ran away as Yami reached for him but Yugi was far away from him. Yami sighed and looked back at the sunset.

"Why do I mess up at everything…" Yami murmured to himself as he sat down on the boardwalk, sighing.

* * *

**_Well, there ya go everyone! If you have any ideas how to make Seto's trenchcoat under thirty or so bucks, that would be great! My idea was to go as him for Halloween, and later on go as him for cosplaying! :)_**

**_Anyways, if you do have any ideas, please leave me a Private Message._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**_ avoids knifes and guns** I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've had Little Women practice-I'm Mrs. March-and practice was boosted up for three days a week to four days! Including SATURDAYS! :( THEN, I get sick. For a week with the stomach virus. Everyone was getting that at my school, which sucked... But, no worries now! I am going to post an UPDATE on my PROFILE, so check it out later.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I did not get the Seto Kaiba trenchcoat! Well, I got Halloween next year! :P Oh, sorry. Getting side-tracked. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and never will. **_**  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 05**

The next morning, Yugi got up, without the help of a clock, and walked downstairs. He opened the front door to reveal that the grass had dew. He felt like he was home, again. He walked to the backyard and saw his grandmother's flowers and vegetables, all in one garden, living in harmony. Yugi smiled softly as he sat down on a stone bench. The sun slowly rose as Yugi gripped onto his robe.

_I wonder how everyone is doing._

Yugi closed his eyes and saw Yami there, in his thoughts, and re-opened his eyes, jumping abruptly. He shook his head, trying to get rid of Yami, but no use.

_Even when my eyes are close, he's even there. Will I meet him once again?_

Yugi shook his head, again, and turned around to sit down as he saw his grandma walking towards him. He smiled.

"Are you okay, Yugi? You are up very early." Isabella asked as Yugi shrugged.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little jet-lagged. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got up and stayed up."

"But you jolted from this bench."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, well a sweat bee was by me, so I jumped, trying to get away from it." Yugi lied, not turning away from his grandma. "That's why I was jumpy."

Isabella chuckled and sat down next to him on the bench. After a little moment of silence, Yugi turned to her again.

"Grandma… I met _the guy_ again."

"The one from the train station?" Yugi nodded. "So, what happened?"

"I went to the pier, just minding my own business, and saw him there-"

"Does this guy have a name?" Isabella asked nicely.

"His name is Yami."

"Yami?" Isabella repeated, trying out his name.

"What's wrong?" She got up and turned to her grandson, holding her coffee.

"Well… Yami means _darkness_, if I remembered correctly." She stated as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Grandma?"

She opened her eyes and sipped her coffee. "It's nothing, Yugi."

"Sure?" She got down to her grandson's eyes.

"…Yes. Go back to bed and I'll wake you up with a big breakfast!"

Yugi got up from his seat and began to walk away. He tied his robe up and put his hands in the pockets.

"Yugi…" He stopped to face his grandma. "Do you love him? Do you love Yami?"

Yugi held his hand over his heart and blushed a dark red. Yes, he saved Yugi's life only once, but is that what made his heart stop everytime someone says his name and when he sees him? Yugi stayed silent for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Grandma… I really… T-to tell you the t-truth… I… H-he saved m-my… And well…" Yugi stuttered as he tried to calm his heart down.

"Yugi… Whatever you do, or love, I will support you all the way." She walked behind him and gave him a hug. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Get your feelings straighten out and then, when you are confident with Yami, bring him over here for dinner."

Yugi's heart stopped again. He nodded and his grandma released him from the hug.

"Grandma… Thank you."

He walked away, back into the home, and walked towards his room. His grandma sipped her coffee and shook his head.

"If Yugi's name means _game_, and Yami's name means _dark_… _Dark Game_… No. Perhaps, _Shadow Game_ is better…" She sat down, looking down at the flowers. "Geez, me and my random talking. If I translated that right, then I don't like the sound of the names together…" She shook her head.

Even though Isabella is from America, she just learned Japanese four years ago. She didn't want to involve Solomon in this because he found out about this- Isabella didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

Joey was walking to the lunchroom, getting a little snack, as he saw Duke and Tristan talking. He walked over to them and watched others falling behind him, walking to the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" Joey asked as Duke sipped some water. "Why is everyone getting colored jerseys?"

"I think everyone is being separated into teams for practice and games. Tristan and I have already gotten ours." Duke shoved the red jersey to him as Joey nodded.

"Why not get yours? I'm sure we're on the same team. We're even in the same cabin." Tristan suggested, eating an apple.

"Yeah… Okay." Joey got up from the table and walked over to the big bulletin board. He was happy to notice that him, along with Duke and Tristan, are partnered up with Mai, Téa, and Rebecca, which he approved of.

_Well, don't tell them that._

"Name?" Joey blinked to see a girl, around his own age, with a clipboard in her hands.

"Aah… Joey Wheeler."

The girl looked up and down the board. She flipped a page over, and another, until she found his name. It was towards the end, and she nodded.

"Joey, go over to the table, by the kitchen, and you're coach is over there. And trust me-you'll like him."

Joey looked down at the girl. "Why is that?"

"I came here last year and he was my coach. He helped us win almost every match! He's a phenomenal coach, and a nice guy."

"Oh, well, thanks." Joey walked over to the table and saw his coach there. He was alone, eating a hamburger, and Joey stopped walking. Even though he could barely see his face, he got a good glimpse of it somehow. He observed him from a distance as he started to blush. Joey covered his face as he noticed his brunette hair, his coach's outfit (a red top and black shorts), and his eyes… Joey gulped as the eyes locked him in a trance, as if he was staring at an illusion, but this wasn't one.

The coach looked up at Joey, smiling as Joey was still staring.

"Excuse me…" The coach coughed as Joey's short attention span was brought back to reality. Joey walked up to his coach as his blushed face disappeared.

"I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Joey Wheeler, I take it?"

"Wait. How did you know my name?"

He showed Joey a blue clipboard. "You're the only one who didn't get their jersey."

"Oh… Well… May I have it, please?" Joey breathed the last part, softly, as the coach threw the red jersey with his last name on the back in black.

"You need to wear that when we have practices and games. We have practice starting today, at four, and do not be late."

"No problem Coach-"

"Please," The coach got up and flashed Joey this pearly white teeth, "call me Coach Seto, or Kaiba. Whatever suits you."

Joey nodded. "Yep-yes! Whatever you say Coach Seto!"

Seto walked up to his new friend and whispered in his ear, _"Please. I rather you just call me Seto, Joey…"_

He left Joey there, in a daze, with his new jersey, and his blush returned, and even darker than ever. Joey covered his face, with his jersey, and walked back towards his table.

_Okay… I KNOW that he was hittin' on me! He's gay, I bet! Or… Well, I'm not gay, but Seto's… He's attractive! Okay, fine! He's good-lookin'! Geez… I am arguing with my mind!_

"See? Told you he's on our team! You owe me Duke!" Tristan chugged his Gatorade as Duke shrugged.

"Are you okay? I saw the coach talking to you for a bit. Did he make you cry?"

Joey turned to Duke and only murmured, "Anything but."

* * *

**_YAY! Chapter done! I had it written out two weeks ago, then all that stuff happened... Lovely... _**

**_Don't forget to review! :)  
_**


End file.
